Remi
by Nara Seunghyun
Summary: Semua berawal dari kecerobohan Taichi.


_._

_._

_._

_**CHIHAYAFURU © **__**(author lupa namanya==a yang jelas bukan saya)**_

_**Story © **__**Choi Ji-hyun**_

_Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, jayus, garing, alay, alur tidak jelas, dsb._

_Genre: Humor/Parody/Friendship/Romance(a little bit) (Maybe)_

_Rated: T_

_._

_._

_._

**Remi**

_**Chapter 1**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Musim panas kali ini –yang akan segera berakhir- telah mencapai puncaknya di negeri Jepang. Di musim ini berbagai tempat renang sedang meraup untung yang besar. Begitu pula di Tokyo. Tidak ada kolam renang yang sepi –kecuali kolam bernang pribadi- orang dari berbagai kalangan dari yang anak-anak hingga lansia pun menghabiskan waktu di kolam bernang ataupun bersantai di rumah masing-masing dan tentunya menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Di saat seperti ini biasanya akan terjadi pemadaman listrik bergilir untuk menghemat pasokan listrik.

Dan ini juga dialami oleh anggota ekstra kulikuler Karuta di SMA Mizusawa. Mereka bertujuh –setelah merekut dua nggota baru pada kenaikan kelas- sedang bermalas ria di atas tatami yang sudah basah karena keringat. Pendingin ruangan yang suhunya sudah dipasang sekecil mungkin tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan panas yang luar biasa. Kipas angin yang ada sudah dinyalakan tetap tidak memberi manfaat apapun, dengan kata lain benda tersebut hanya membuat tagihan listrik sekolah membengkak.

Tsukuba Akihiro –salah satu anggota yang baru bergabung- bosan setengah mati berada di ruangan yang terbilang kecil ini. Walaupun ia telah memenangkan juara kelas D dalam perlombaan Karuta satu minggu yang lalu –yang artinya ia resmi menjadi anak kelas C. Hal ini juga dialami oleh presiden klub karuta sendiri, Mashima Taichi yang telah menjadi anak kelas A dan juga Desktomu-_kun _yang resmi menjadi anak kelas B. Sayangnya, seseorang yang memiliki hasrat yang kuat untuk memenangkan pertandingan telah dikalahkan duluan oleh _Queen _Karuta.

Ayase Chihaya.

Jujur, kemenangan yang dialami oleh ketiga teman klubnya itu membuatnya berkecil hati. Sebagai kapten ia merasa gagal menjalankan misinya, maka dari itu dengan jari telunjuk kanan yang terbalut perban paska menjalankan operasi akibat mengalami kecelakaan saat bermain melawan anggota dari SMA Fujisaki. Padahal, dokter sudah menyarankan untuk mengurangi aktivitas berat yang menggunakan jari tangan yang salah satunya adalah Karuta. Mengingat kapten Karuta yang satu ini memiliki cinta yang besar dengan Karuta, mau dibilang sampai mulut berbusa pun tidak akan mempengaruhi hasratnya untuk beristirahat sejenak dari olahraga Karuta.

Ia senang ketiga temannya telah naik tingkat, terlebih Mashima Taichi presiden klub Karuta. Chihaya merasa memiliki saingan baru dan ia memutuskan untuk berlatih lebih iat lagi tak peduli bendungan rasa sakit pada jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Ia berpikir_ 'Aku 'kan masih bisa menggunakan tangan kiri,'._

Terkadang, anggota yang lain bingung mengapa Chihaya begitu mencintai Karuta melebihi dirinya sendiri. Padahal Karuta merupakan permainan yang rumit dan membosankan bagi yang tidak menyukainya.

Suara benturan yang berasal dari tangan dan tatami menghiasi rungan klub Karuta yang sepi ini. Yang tentunya hanya berasal dari Chihaya. Ia bermain sendiri dengan kata lain yang mengucapkan penggalan-penggalan puisi itu adalah _tape _yang baru saja dibelikan oleh penanggung jawab Karuta karena kemenangan kelompok Karuta SMA Mizusawa.

"Ayase-_senpai_-" Tsukuba membuka pembicaraan.

"-apa tidak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa kita lakukan selain melihatmu bermain Karuta? Seperti mengobrol ringan atau semacamnya mungkin," ujar Tsukuba yang mengipasi dirinya dengan buku koleksi puisi yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan sekolah.

Chihaya tidak menjawab.

"Chihaya," kali ini Taichi memanggil.

Chihaya mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi fokus terhadap deretan kartun yang terpampang di atas tatami tempat ia bermain. "Aku harus menjadi _Queen_ Karuta," ucapnya mantap.

Merasa dongkol dengan sikap Chihaya, Nishida mematikan paksa _tape _yang sudah menyala selama kurang lebih dua jam. Menemani kesendirian Chihaya. "Ayase, hentikan permain Karutamu yang bisa menyebabkan patah tulang pada jarimu lebih parah," tegasnya, tangan kanannya memutar-mutar kabel _tape_.

"Bakpao daging, apa yang kau lakukan?" bukannya mendengarkan nasehat yang diberikan, malah balas membentak.

"Aduh, Ayase, cobalah lakukan hal lain selain bermain Karuta. Misal pergi ke departemen store mencari figur beruang kesukaanmu," saran Nishida.

"Atau menonton film di bioskop," tambah Komano.

"Kencan saja!" seru Kana-chan. Sekarang keenam –lebih tepatnya lima- pasang mata menatapnya heran. "Memang Ayase-_senp_ai punya pacar?" desis Tsukuba.

"Kencan kan tidak harus dengan pacar. Sama teman pun bisa," jelas Kana. Ia melirik sekilas orang yang sedang salah tingkah berpura-pura memainkan ponselnya. "Chihaya-_chan, _aku rasa pasti ada _orang _yang ingin mengajakmu kencan," sekarang Kana menyeringai tidak jelas.

"Aku rasa kalaupun ada yang mengajak Chihaya-_senpai _berkencan paling-paling yang diinginkannya bukan boneka atau semacamnya melainkan meminta teman kencannya untuk bermain Karuta," jelas Sumire tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan yang dimaksud oleh Kana dan perkataannya pun disetujui semuanya kecuali Chihaya –tentunya- dan satu orang lagi yang entah mengapa malah menjauh dari pembicaraan yang menurutnya membuat ia tersipu.

"Taichi, kau sedang apa?" tanya Komano yang mentapnya dengan tatapan _mengapa-hanya-diam. _Yang dipanggil hanya celingukan tidak jelas "E-eh, m-maksudnya apa?"

"Bukannya menjawab malah balas bertanya. Kau ini kenapa sih, kok mendadak diam begitu?" seoloroh Komano.

"A-aku DAPAT PESAN KALAU AKU MENANG _MERCHANDISE_ DARI ANIME _CHIHAYAFURU_!" jawabnya asal. Sekarang teman-temannya mengernyitkan dahi bingung sendiri. Masing-masing berpikir _'Tak disangka ia seorang _otaku_,'. _Chihaya yang merasa aneh juga dengan sikap sahabat masa kecilnya bertanya "Sejak kapan kau mulai menonton anime, Taichi?"

Taichi merutuki dirinya sendiri _'Bodoh, pakai melontarkan kalimat tidak jelas begitu segala lagi,'_ ia membatin. Ia memutar otaknya berpikir apa yang harus ia jawab sampai akhirnya "B-bukan begitu. Aku tidak suka menonton anime. Dan aku juga bukan _otaku._ Kebetulan saja saat aku menonton televisi dan aku melihat iklan bahwa anime _Chihayafuru_ ini sedang megadakan kuis dan berhadiah kartu-"

Baru mendengar kata kartu saja sudah membuat Chihaya berasa di langit ketujuh "Kartu apa Taichi? Apakah Karuta _limited edition_ bermotif kartun yang aku lihat di departemen store kemarin bersama kakakku yang harganya fantastis itu?" cerocos Chihaya panjang lebar.

"Chihaya tenang dulu. Bukan Karuta melainkan kartu _Remi,"_ Taichi melanjutkan perkataanya yang sempat terpotong oleh Chihaya. Nah, nama kartu itu telah membuat Chihaya gelgapan sendiri "R-remi? A-apaan itu?"

Taichi mengedarkan pandangannya menatap yang lain dengan tatapan _kalian-tahu-kartu-remi-bukan._ Tapi sayangnya keberuntungan tidak sedang berpihak kepadanya, ia hanya mendapatkan jawaban berupa gelengan kepala. Ia menggaruk belakang rambutnya yang tidak gatal frustasi.

"Masa kalian nggak tahu, sih?" ucap Taichi jengkel.

"Tidak," jawab yang lain kompak.

Ia kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Otaknya dipenuhi pikiran berupa _'Jangan bilang kalau aku-'_

"-bawa saja kartunya besok. Siapa tahu lebih menyenangkan lebih Karuta. Sekali-kali kita bermain kartu selain Karuta," Komano melanjutkan perkataan dalam pikiran Taichi. Sudah berbohong, dapat masalah baru pula. Orang bohong memang tidak pernah diberkahi. Setidaknya waktu ia mengatakan bukan _otaku_ dan tidak menyukai menonton anime itu benar adanya.

Taichi menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah," gumannya. Sekarang masalah terbesarnya adalah ia tidak _memiliki_ kartu Remi.

Taichi, sepertinya kau harus cepat pulang sebelum masalah lain menimpamu.

.

.

**From: Kana**

Sabar saja ya. Makanya, berpikir sebelum bertindak.

.

Taichi menatap kosong ponselnya. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kana.

.

**To: Kana**

Mau bagaimana lagi. Coba saja kau tidak memancingku dengan kalimat menyuruh Chihaya kencan dengan orang lain.

**From: Kana**

Iyadeh maaf. Oh iya, sebenarnya aku tahu kartu remi itu apa :p

**To: Kana**

APA? Teganya kau tidak memberi tahuku.

**From: Kana**

Hahaha. Mengerjaimu dengan embel-embel Chihaya itu menyenangkan. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau punya kartu remi?

**To: Kana**

Tidak.

**From: Kana**

Begini saja deh. Karena aku merasa iba denganmu aku akan meminjamkanmu. Dengan satu syarat tentunya.

**To: Kana **

KAU PUNYA KARTUNYA?

Apa syaratnya?

**From: Kana**

Tentu saja :p

Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk melakukan syarat ini.

**To: Kana**

Selama bukan hal yang memalukan ya akan aku lakukan.

**From: Kana**

Deal?

**To: Kana**

DEAL!

**From: Kana**

Kencani Chihaya.

_TBC_

**(A/N)**

Halo, author baru yang amatiran ini nge-publish fic baru dengan cerita yang tidak jelas tentunya.

Padahal author masih ada fic yang belum selesai malah sok-sokan ngepublish fic ini==a maaf bagi yang menunggu fic _**We Belong Together**__ -_yang author tidak yakin apakah ada yang menunggu dan membacanya- kemungkinan akan berlanjut setelah lebaran #digebukmassa

Author entah kesambet apaan malah nggak dapet ide sama sekali buat ngelanjutin fic WBT. Tapi tenang saja, nggak dapet ide bukan berarti author nggak akan ngelanjutin fic tersebut. Author pasti lanjutin. Tunggu saja ya~

Fic ini paling cuma 2-3 chapter. Dan insya Allah selesainya cepat. Nggak nyampe setahun lah #dijatuhindarimonas author udah hampir selesai kok nyelesain fic ini #serius author gaboong

Oh iya, sekedar curhat saja, author nggak sabar nungguin Chihayafuru season 3 –padahal season 2 baru kelar sekitar 1-2 bulan yang lalu- auhtor pengen Chihaya tuh suka sama Taichi biar cinta Taichi tuh tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Nah, si Arata sama Shinobu deh –author maksa- habis geregetan sendiri ngeliat Chihaya yang perasaannya tidak jelas begitu. Menurut kalian Chihaya suka sama Arata nggak? Kalau menurut author sih iya. TAPI JANGAN SAMPAI. Hehehe, saya nge-ship Taichi sama Chihaya soalnya==a

HIDUP **TAICHIHAYA!** –nama paring buatan author sendiri-

Alasan author bikin fic ini pengen meramaikan archive Chihayafuru yang masih sepi –walau dengan bahasa indonesia di karenakan author tidak jago berbahasa inggris- jadi untuk para author AYO RAMAIKAN FFN CHIHAYAFURU. UYEH!

Jangan lupa review. Kalo nggak di review nggak author lanjutin –canda lah- #dijorokinkesungaiciliwung

REVIEW YAA^^

P.S: Readers yang tau disclaimer Chihayafuru PM saya atau review di fic ini yaa ~terima kasih

Satu lagi, **SELAMAT BERPUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN^^ **-telat (banget) ngucapin-


End file.
